The invention relates to a device for detachably holding a portable electronic device.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), navigation devices, music players (MP3 players, video players) have to be housed in means of transportation, such as motor vehicles, so that they cannot independently fly around within the vehicle during normal travel and in particular in the event of a crash. Devices that are flying around present a high risk of injury for the vehicle driver and other vehicle passengers.
For example, US 20080296821 A1 discloses a holding apparatus for devices. A further holding apparatus for mobile telephones is known from EP 2 325 049 A1.